Vulcan
Vulcan (ヴァルカン), also known by the code name V, was one of the main commanders of the Imperial Liberation Front. Background Arngarmr Soldier In his past, Vulcan was the leader of a medium-sized jaegar corps called "Arngarmr," Arngarmr was made up of mostly good people who regularly took on small to decent jobs such as monster exterminations and escort jobs. They ran a tight outfit until the Noble Alliance hired them for a certain job. In this job, the Noble Alliance wanted them to them to scare the newly posted chancellor for Erebonia; Giliath Osborne. Vulcan had initially thought that he was an easy target because of his commoner upbringing, however he sorely underestimated Giliath's abilities which was what led to the demise of his team. Rather than scaring Giliath, Giliath ended up scaring Vulcan when he brutally massacred his entire corps. With not even the women and children spared, Vulcan soon found himself surrounded by a pool of comrades' blood and was barely able to escape that battlefield. Joining the Liberation Front After his team was slaughtered, Vulcan wandered around for a bit until he encountered and joined the Liberation Front, who were just as eager to take down Osborne as he was. During his time with them, Vulcan took on many missions including the kidnapping of Princess Alfin and attacking the Imperial Family during the Summer Festival and the attack and hijacking of Garrelia Fortress' rail guns. After Giliath Osborne was assassinated, Vulcan and the ILF joined with the Noble Alliance to start a civil war to take over Erebonia. During the Civil War During the Erebonian Civil War, Vulcan fought on the Noble Alliance's side using one of their Panzer Soldat units. He confronted Class VII and the Courageous on many occasions including the second battle of Ymir. Death On December 21, S.1204, Vulcan fought against Rean Schwarzer for the final time in a new model mech at the Schwarz Drache Barrier military outpost. Despite fighting his hardest, he was no match for Valimar with his new Zemurian prototype sword and ended up losing. Due to overheating his unit by using too many high-powered blasts, his unit started to self-destruct and blow-up. Despite Rean's pleas for him to evacuate, Vulcan told him that it was okay and chose to die with his mech. His death left a scar on a Rean's heart. Personality Vulcan was a nice, kind-hearted gentleman. He considered himself to be a "man of action" and loved fighting strong opponents. While he was rough around the edges, he cared for his teammates and was willing to help them out of a jam. After the slaughter of his corps, Vulcan became fueled with a desire for revenge against Giliath Osborne. However, after he was assassinated, Vulcan no longer cared about Giliath and simply wanted to find a battlefield where he could die at. At this time of his death, Vulcan had already fallen into a despair so deep that he couldn't recover from it and was in a state of simply waiting for death. History Vulcan was one of the main antagonists for Trails of Cold Steel I and II. Summer Festival Terrorist Attack Vulcan was first introduced during the terrorist attack on Heimdallr's Summer Festival. While he is not seen at first, it is revealed that he was launching an attack on one of the members of the Imperial Royal Family while Michael Gideon was kidnapping Alfin Reise Arnor and Elise Schwarzer. He is first officially seen when he comes to save Michael Gideon with Scarlet from being captured by Class VII. Crafts Gallery Vulcan (Sen).png|Full-length Vulcan - S-Craft (Sen).png|S-Craft Vulcan at Arngarmr (Sen).png|Memories - Vulcan fighting with Arngarmr Vulcan at Arngarmr 2 (Sen).png|Memories - Arngarmr wiped out Vulcan joining ILF (Sen).png|Memories - Vulcan joining the Imperial Liberation Front Category:Characters Category:Imperial Liberation Front Category:Noble Alliance Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses